Sonic Brawl
by UltimateShadic
Summary: Sonic is sucked into A dimension called Subspace Emissary! Now, he must join together with allies such as Mario and Fox to save the dimension from the evil Subspace Army! Chapter 17 up!
1. Sonic meets Mario

Sonic: Brawl

Chapter 1

Sonic's Intro

I know it's a little soon to be putting this up, but I wanted to put it up, so oh well. Please, Read and Review.

Sonic sat down on a beach chair on Emerald Beach. He pulled out his Ipod Nano and plugged it in. "Aaah, nothing like a trip to the beach…" He said, sipping a coke. "I couldn't agree more, rat!" A voice called. Sonic spat out his soda and looked up. Eggman was floating overhead in his Eggmobile…In a bathing suit. "Ew, I so did not need this mental image." Sonic thought, referring to the fact that Eggman's suit was so small, it looked like a bikini. Eggman laughed evilly and pressed a button on the Eggmobile. Suddenly, a bunch of purple smoke poured out of the ship. Slowly, tiny humanoid creatures emerged from the smoke. Sonic gasped. "Attack, Primid!" Eggman called. The creatures shuffled towards Sonic. Sonic homing attacked off of them and up to Eggman. "Alright Eggy, who'd you partner up with this time?" He asked. Eggman smiled and pressed another button. A gloved fist shot out of the control panel and hit the blue blur in the face. He flew backwards…Straight through a rip in the space time continuum. "AAAAH!" Sonic yelled as he fell through.

Sonic slowly sat up and looked around. He was on a grassy green hill. Down below, a village sat. A castle was off in the distance. Sonic smiled at the peacefulness. Suddenly that ended. The sky turned red and a HUGE battleship, nearly twice as big as Egg Carrier III, flew overhead, releasing the same smoke Eggman had used.

Mario's Intro

The plumber sat in Princess Peach's castle, watching TV. He flipped from show to show, trying to find something. Suddenly he noticed the sky turn red. He leapt out of his seat. "Oh no…The Subspace Army!" He cried. Suddenly an explosion rocked the castle. Mario looked into the sky to see a giant metal arm pulling Princess Peach out of the castle. "PRINCESS! Why does EVERYONE always kidnap her?" Mario asked himself. "Aw well…" He shrugged it off and dashed out the door into the Mushroom Kingdom's town, Mushroomville.(I don't know if that's what the town is called. I don't play a lot of Mario games. So no flames if that's not the right name.)

He looked up at _Halberd_, the Subspace Army's Warship. "Stupid army! I'll get you this time!" He yelled. He raised his hand and fired a fireball. But something deflected it. The being floated down from the ship. It was…MARIO?! But it was different. It was made of steel. Eggman floated down from the ship in his Eggmobile. "Mecha Mario!" He called. "Destroy the pesky plumber!" "Mecha Mario?!" Mario said. "Mama mia, what next?" He ran forward and tried to punch it, but Mecha caught the plumbers fist in his hand. He grabbed Mario's arm and tossed him high in the sky. Mario gasped as he flew into the sky. Suddenly a jetpack sprouted from Mecha's back. He shot up towards Mario and punched the plumber hard in the face. Mario gasped in pain, spitting out blood, as he fell.

Main Story

Sonic watched the whole scene unfold with a gasp. As Mario started to fall, he dashed into the city, and stopped directly underneath Mario. The blue hedgehog raised his hands to catch Mario, and…_Thud. _Mario's weight was too much for Sonic, and the Blue Blur blacked out.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Eggman said. "So, the pesky rodent WAS here. And now, I've not only caught the plumber, but the rat as well!" He laughed evilly as a green tractor beam shot down from the ship, sucking Eggman, Sonic, Mario, and Mecha, inside.

Sonic opened his eyes and instinctively hopped up to fight. But then he realized he was in a cell. Sonic sat back down with a complaint of, "Why am I getting caught so easily now?" He looked out to the cell across from his and gave a start. It was Mario. "Hey! Hey, red guy!" Sonic called. "Wake up!"

Mario heard this and slowly stood up. "Whoa, where am I?" He asked. "I dunno. In a jail, or something." A voice said. Mario turned towards the voice and gasped. A blue hedgehog. "What in the name of Peach?" He said. "Hey, any idea who the people who kidnapped us are?" The hedgehog called. Mario gave him a look. "Don't you know? They're the Subspace Army, the most evil people in all of the worlds!" Sonic's eyes widened. "Worlds?" He asked. Mario again gave him a look like he was nuts. "Yes, the many worlds of the Multiverse! Using small ships from one of the planets, called 'Arwings', I think, we travel between worlds to trade, visit family or friends, that kind of things. There are many worlds. But the worst is Subspace, an army of space that the Army controls! They destroy worlds and drag them into Subspace so they have more homes for their soldiers! Everyone on the world becomes a Primid, or worse, when entering Subspace." Sonic's eyes widened. "That's horrible! We've got to stop them!" Mario stared. "But how?" "I don't know, but not knowing is better than not doing anything." Sonic said. Mario nodded. "My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said. "What's your name, partner?" Mario smirked. "Mario. Mario Mario." "An odd last name, but whatever. Nice to meet you Mario. Now, we have to find a way out…" Sonic said, rubbing his chin.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Escaping the Halberd

Sonic: Brawl

Chapter 2

Suddenly, a Primid randomly shuffled down the hallway. It carried the cell keys in its tiny hand. Sonic and Mario exchanged a grin. Then Mario fired a fireball at the Primid, which threw the keys in the air in surprise. Its extra crispy body hit the floor with a thud. Sonic reached out of the cell bars, but he didn't catch the keys. They hit the ground with a jingling noise. Sonic banged his head on the bars. Suddenly he noticed a baseball bat sitting in the corner of the cage. It was snapped in half, but pretty long. Sonic grabbed the longer half and got down on his knees. He stuck the bat out from between the bars and caught the edge of the keys on a splintered piece of the bat. Then he slowly pulled it towards him. Once it was close enough, he snatched up the keys and unlocked the cell. He dashed into the hall and quickly opened Mario's cell. He grabbed Mario by the hand, and they were about to run for it, when a familiar voice(To Mario at least) called out, "Hey, wait!" Mario turned and his jaw dropped. A large, tan colored lizard with a red mullet sort of hairstyle, and a large green spiked shell, sat in the cell. "Bowser?" Mario asked. Bowser grunted. "Wish I could say nice to see you again, plumb scum, but I cant." He said. Mario glared. "Same to you, Koopa breath." "C'mon, Mario old pal!" Bowser suddenly burst out. "I need out of here! The Army stole my minions for their own and locked me up! I can help you get out of here! Please, just help me this one time!" Mario narrowed his eyes. Sonic tapped him on the shoulder. "Lets do it. He's our best chance." He said. Mario nodded slowly. Sonic unlocked the door and Bowser jumped out. "Haha, you cant hold the King of Koopa's!" He roared. "Follow me!" He charged down the hall at top speed.

The trio stopped in a room with lots of large pod bay doors. Sonic noticed small ships. "Arwings!" Mario gasped. Bowser nodded. "I advise you take one." Bowser hopped into a random Arwing. It started up and shot out of the pod bay. Sonic and Mario shot towards one, but someone appeared in front of them. He seemed to be wearing a green cloak. "I am the Ancient Minister." Its voice boomed. "You are enemies of my Army. You must be destroyed." "You're their leader!" Mario said. Minister let out a booming laugh. "Correct, my tubby friend. And I am afraid we will not meet again. Petey! Seize them!" A huge plant like person lumbered out from a hall. "Petey Piranha!" Mario gasped. Petey leaned over and roared in Mario's face.

Mario jumped away from the gaping jaws, firing fireballs. Sonic dashed to his friends side. "Whoa, what the heck is that thing?!" He gasped. "That thing is Petey Piranha." Mario said. "The meanest Piranha plant you'll ever meet." Sonic still didn't get it, but seeing as the situation was urgent, he let it go. Suddenly, Petey grabbed an Arwing and threw it at the heroes. "Ah! If we don't hurry, there wont be any Arwings left!" Sonic cried. Mario threw fireball after fireball, but Petey just deflected it with his leaves. Sonic hit Petey in the head with a Homing Attack, nearly knocking the plant over, but Petey straightened up and cut Sonic's arm with a razor-sharp leaf. Sonic gasped in pain. Suddenly he noticed a Ball thing floating above an Arwing. Minister noticed as well and shot towards it. Sonic shot past Minister at the speed of sound and grabbed it. He had a feeling this would help them win. He ran towards Mario and shouted, "Catch!" Mario jumped up and grabbed the ball. He started to glow with an aura of fire. Petey backed away slightly, roaring in surprise. Mario raised his hands and shouted, "MARIO…FINALE!" A huge beam of fire shot from each hand, hitting Petey. Petey roared in pain and fear, leaves turning to ash. Ministers yellow eyes widened and he flew off. Petey scrambled down a hallway just as Mario's power faded. Sonic gaped. "What was that?!" He asked Mario. Mario didn't respond, he just jumped into an Arwing. Since it had only one seat, Sonic jumped onto the wing. Mario shot out the pod bay, Sonic hanging on for dear life.

Minster sighed in anger. "This is most troublesome." He said. "How am I to rule the galaxy with the hedgehog and plumber fighting back?" He turned to a Primid. "Send in the Shaydas." Primid nodded and ran off.

The Arwing was going more slowly now. Suddenly, Mario got a transmission in the cockpit. A fox appeared on screen. "Attention pilots! You are trespassing in the Lylat System! If you do not leave now, we will be forced to use force!" The message ended. Sonic grinned. "So, Foxy boy wants a fight, does he? Then I say 3 words: BRING IT ON!" Mario sighed and kept piloting, as the large ship, _Great Fox, _drew closer.

Fox hopped out of the cockpit and onto the ship's hull. "Time for a fight." He said. A voice shouted, "I couldn't agree more, foxy!" Suddenly a blue ball shot towards him. Fox whipped out his laser and shot it. Sonic cried in pain and hit the ships hull with a _thud. _Fox glared. "Now you're in for it. Attacking Fox McCloud is never a good idea." Sonic smirked. "Neither is attacking Sonic the Hedgehog, the worlds greatest hero!" Fox snorted at the word hero. "Oh, that does it." Sonic said. He curled into a ball and hit Fox with a Spin Dash. Fox tripped and landed flat on his butt. Sonic stood up and struck a pose. Fox did the same. "That's the way you want it, then?" Sonic said. "Fine, LETS BRAWL!" They said in unison, charging at each other.

End of chapter 2


	3. Fox vs Sonic

Sonic: Brawl

Chapter 3

Fox shot forward at top speed and knocked Sonic's legs out from under him. The hedgehog flipped in the air and landed on his feet. Fox growled in frustration. Sonic laughed. "You call that speed?" He said. He shot forward 4 times faster than Fox had and knocked the fox over. Fox stood up and whipped out his Blaster, firing at Sonic, who dodged by using Spin Dash. Fox whipped out his Reflector, and Sonic bounced off of it. "Ugh!" Sonic said, landing on his butt. Sonic stood. "Okay pal, I'll admit that wasn't bad, but can you do this?" He jumped into the air and used Homing Attack to whirl around in the air. _"What's he trying to do?" _Fox thought. Suddenly a blue colored Tornado began to form, charging toward Fox. Fox gaped in surprise and was sucked into the tornado. Pieces of meteor were being sucked into the tornado as well. Fox was thrown around, banging into pieces of meteor. Finally the tornado stopped and Fox landed on his butt. Sonic stood where the tornado had been, grinning. Fox suddenly looked up. Sonic did as well…And swore under his breath. A Smash Ball, one of the balls Mario had used to defeat Petey Piranha, floated overhead. Fox jumped up before Sonic could react and grabbed it.

Mario, who was still driving the Arwing, swallowed nervously. Fox began to glow blue. Then he yelled, "LANDMASTERRR!" A huge tank fell from the sky. Fox jumped into it. Sonic's jaw dropped. Then the Tank started charging up an attack. Sonic said, "Craaaap." Then the tank fired and hit Sonic square in the chest. He flew off the ships hull and into space. He hit a distant meteor and gasped as he spotted a Smash Ball. He grabbed it and threw it in the air. Then it fired a stream of energy into Sonic's body. _This feeling… _Sonic thought. _It's like when I absorb the powers of the Chaos Emeralds! _His body slowly turned golden.

Mario and Fox, who were miles off, gaped at the slowly growing ball of yellow light coming from a meteor. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and Sonic floated in the air in front of Fox. Sort of. Sonic was yellow, and his eyes were red. He smirked. "Thanks, foxy. I found a Smash Ball on that meteor." He said. Then he curled into Spin Dash. "SUPER SPIN DASH!" He yelled, ramming Fox(Who's Final Smash had worn off while Sonic was turning Super). Fox cried out in pain and hit a meteor. The fox landed back on the ships hull. Super Sonic became Sonic again. "You win." Fox said. Sonic smirked. "I know. I always do." Suddenly a crystal embedded itself in the hull. The two gasped and swung around. What appeared to be a giant flying mask hung in the air. "ANDROSS!" Fox yelled. The mask, Andross, laughed. "Greetings, Fox. It seems you've gotten weaker. How else could you be beat by a worthless rodent?" "Wanna say that to my face?" Sonic shouted. Mario landed the Arwing on _Great Fox_'s hull and hopped out. Sonic helped Fox up. "Okay foxy, to beat this guy, it'll take all three of us." He said. He and Mario extended their hands. "Truce?" Sonic asked. Fox smirked and shook Mario's hand, then Sonic's. "Truce. Now lets kick his nonexistent butt."

Andross laughed. "You honestly think you can defeat the great Andross? You are fools! Time to die!" He opened his mouth, and a hail of crystals rained down on them. Sonic and Fox dodged as fast as they could, and Mario jumped up onto a crystal, then jumped from crystal to crystal until he reached Andross' face. He hopped onto the face and hung from it. Then he gathered up all his fire power and fired a fireball in Andross' eye. Andross screamed in pain. Mario fell off and grabbed a crystal the mask had spat out. It embedded itself, and he hopped off. "Your turn, Sonic." The plumber said. Sonic smirked and jumped up into a Homing Attack, heading straight for Andross' other eye. Andross fired more crystals, but Sonic just swerved past them all. He collided with the eye. Blood leaked from it as his spines connected. Then he jumped off the crystals back to the ship. He gave Fox a thumbs up and said, "Your turn." Fox smiled. He jumped up and grabbed a Smash Ball. "LANDMASTERRR!" The tank fell to the ship and Fox got in.

Andross' bleeding eyes widened as he realized what was going on. The tank fired and the beam it fired hit Andross square in the nose, breaking a gaping hole straight through his mask. Andross roared in pain as more and more shots hit him. He yelled, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, FOX AND FRIENDS!" Just before the final shot shattered him into shards which rained down across the galaxy. Suddenly Sonic noticed a crystal had broken the Arwing. "Oh, no!" He said. Fox smirked. "Ah, don't worry. I'll help ya. Where to?" He asked with a thumbs up. Sonic returned the thumbs up. Mario said, "Take us to…The Bridge of Eldin." Mario said. Fox nodded and they went inside the ship, headed for the next world.

End of Chapter 3

Next: Now, with Fox on their side, will Sonic and Mario stand a chance against the mysterious King Bulbin? Or will it take a new ally to beat the King and his nasty steed? Find out in the next chapter of Sonic Brawl!


	4. Link, hero of time

Sonic: Brawl Chapter 4 

Sonic looked out of the _Great Fox's_ window. He stared at the slowly approaching world. "So, that's where the Bridge of Eldin is?" Sonic asked Mario. Mario nodded. "Why are we going there?" Sonic asked. "Because, rumor has it that the greatest hero of all time, Link, Hero of Time, lives there." Mario said. "I'm sure he'd be able to help us defeat the Subspace Army!" Sonic grunted irritably and crossed his arms. "Greatest hero of all time. Yeah right, I'M the greatest." He muttered. Mario rolled his eyes.

Soon, Great Fox landed. The instant it touched ground, Sonic dashed out and ran along the bridge. "Woohoo, solid ground at last!" He cheered. He stopped and looked around. "So where's this 'Hero of Time', huh?" Sonic asked. "I certainly don't see anyone heroic looking...Except for me of course." Mario sighed and shook his head. "Get over it, Sonic." He said, as he walked past his blue friend. Sonic glared after the plumber for a minute, and followed. Fox waved from the ship. "Good luck, guys! I'll just stay here and guard the _Great Fox_!"

Mario and Sonic walked along. Mario was panting, but Sonic had a cheery grin on and was whistling 'His World'. "How...Long...Is this...Bridge?!" Mario said. Sonic said, "Hold that thought." And shot off. Approximately 56 seconds later, Sonic returned and announced that the bridge was at least 5 more miles in length. Mario groaned and fell over.

Sonic rolled his eyes and sat down on the bridges edge, waiting for his chubby friend to wake up. He suddenly noticed a flock of white birds with very sharp beaks flying towards them. He tapped Mario on the shoulder. "Hey, Mario, what kind of birds are those?" He asked, pointing towards the approaching flock. Mario looked up and was instantly on his feet. "Those are Auroros!" He yelled. "Izzat bad?" Sonic asked. "What do you think, dummy?" Mario yelled. "We gotta go!" Sonic jumped up and grabbed Mario's wrist. Then he pulled his friend along as he ran at the speed of sound. Mario yelled in fear of being pulled along so fast.

As they closed in on the end of the bridge, Sonic noticed a teenage boy in a green elf-like tunic rushing towards them, with a sword in his hand. "Who's that?" Sonic asked. "I don't know, but it looks like he'll fight the Auroros for us! Let him distract them, then we'll help out!" Mario said. They ran past the kid in the green tunic and hid behind a large rock, to catch their breath. They turned to watch the kid fight.

Link dove towards the swarm of Auroros. He slashed his sword at one, and its beak fell off. The bird screamed in pain, blood gushing from where its beak had been, as it fell down out of the air. "Subspace scum!" Link screamed at the birds. "I'll destroy you!" He sliced and sliced at the birds. Sonic and Mario covered their eyes to prevent seeing the bloody fight. Link grabbed the only living Auroros by the neck. He glared at it. "Where's Zelda?!" He demanded. "I-I don't know who you mean!" The bird said. "Yes, you do, scum! The army kidnapped her! Now where is she?" He squeezed its neck harder. "The Ancient Minister has her! I swear, I swear!" It managed to croak out. Link let it go and swung his blade, silencing the creature forever. "Well, I guess we didn't get to help." Mario said. "Yeah, I was afraid he'd slice ME, so I didnt help." Sonic said. They walked over to Link. "Hey bud. Don't you think that was a little cruel?" Sonic asked. "No." Link said. "They deserved it for kidnapping Princess Zelda." "They kidnapped your princess too?" Mario said. "They kidnapped my princess, Princess Peach!" Link looked at Sonic. "What about you? What'd they do to you?" "Nothing, really." Sonic said with a shrug. "I frankly don't know how I got involved in all this really...But my number one reason for hating them is the cruel things they do and the sadness and evil they cause!" Link smiled. "That is a very good reason. I am Link." Mario gaped. "You're Link? I was...Well..." "Expecting someone a bit older and more manly?" Link laughed. "I get that a lot. So, you guys fight the Subspace Army?" "Yeah. We were hoping you'd help." Mario said. "I will." Link said.

"Not so fast!" A voice called. Link, Mario, and Sonic swung around to see an armored figure riding what looked like a giant boar. Sonics eye twitched. "That looks pretty darn weird..." He said. Link glared at the figure. "King Bulbin." He growled. "What do YOU want?" King Bulbin laughed. "To destroy you in the name of the grand Subspace Army, of course!" He said. Link drew his sword. "Then lets Brawl." He said. "Hey...That's my line!" Sonic whined. "Shut it, Sonic." Mario snapped. The three charged King Bulbin. Bulbin slashed with his sword, but Sonic dove out of the way, and Link countered with a slash from his sword. Bulbin jumped off his steed. "Lord Bullbo!" Bulbin said. "Get the 'hog and the plumber! I'll handle the hero." The boar charged at Sonic and Mario. "Aw, I wanted to have a challenging brawl!" Sonic said. He punched Bullbo in the nose and sent the boar backwards by a few feet. Sonic curled into a Spin Dash, and Bullbo got ready to charge. They shot forward and collided. Neither moved, both trying to push the other.

Link and Bulbin exchanged sword swipes. Neither were managing to land a hit on the other. Bulbin laughed. "Is this the best you've got?" Link glared and swiped. He landed a small blow on Bulbin's shoulder. Bulbin grunted in anger that Link had landed a hit and swung again, hitting Link in the knee. Link dropped down onto his other knee and gasped in pain. Bulbin swung his sword upward, about to land the final blow. But suddenly they both spotted a Smash Ball floating down towards Link. Bulbin jumped up to grab it, but Link punched him in the chest and grabbed the ball. Link glowed with a blue aura and yelled, "TRIFORCE SLASH!" Two triforces appeared and surrounded King Bulbin. Link slashed repeatedly with his blade until Bulbin gave what sounded like a death cry and fell off the bridges edge.

Bullbo, seeing this, stopped trying to push Sonic and dove off the bridge after its master in a stupid attempt to save his life. Sonic watched it fall. "That is one stupid pig." He said.

**Next: Link joins the crew! Now they decide to launch an attack on the Subspace Army! But will the four of them be enough? Find out next time, and don't forget to review!**


	5. The Mysterious Shadow Moses Island

Sonic: Brawl Chapter 5 

_Great Fox_ had just exited the bridge of eldin's atmosphere. Our heroes sat in their usual seats. But Link looked nervous. "Are you sure this thing can stay aloft?" He asked Fox for the fourth time since they took off. Fox sighed. "Look Link. I know people in your world don't use ships like this, but please, trust us, it wont fall." Link still looked nervous, but he nodded.

"So what exactly are we doing now?" Sonic asked. "We're going to strike against the army." Mario said. "Now we have you, me, Fox, and the Hero of Time on our side. It should be pretty easy." Link said, "Are you certain? You seem to be greatly underestimating the Subspace Army. They're probably capable of more things then you've seen so far." Mario shrugged. "Whatever they can throw at us, we can throw back." Link sighed. Mario wouldn't listen.

Soon, they spotted a world. "What world is THAT?" Sonic asked, looking at the weird, unordinary world. "Its all metal! Looks like Eggman built it!" Fox pressed some buttons and looked surprised. "That's odd. This world is registered as destroyed...So either they rebuilt it, or we've entered Subspace." Sonic turned to look out the window. Behind them, he saw a blinking light. Fox saw it too. "Crud, we accidentally entered a Subspace Portal." Noting Sonic's confused look, he added, "A nearly invisible portal trap invented by the army. It carries you into Subspace, and since its invisible, its nearly impossible to find again." Suddenly Mario shouted, "LOOK!" Everyone did. Down on the world, a huge battle was being fought. Humans with weapons were trying to enter a large facility that was seemingly being controlled by a massive army of Primid. A large Subspace Army warship flew over the building. "Whoa, looks like we'd better help them out!" Sonic said. Fox nodded and landed the ship.

The four heroes disembarked and ran over to the nearest human. "Sir, what's happening?" Sonic asked him. "We're trying to enter the building and get rid of those dang Primid!" He replied. "Where are we, anyway?" Sonic asked. "This is Shadow Moses Island." The man said. "Currently under the Subspace Armies control, but not for much longer..." Suddenly a voice blared from nowhere, "Attention citizens of Shadow Moses Island! Cease and Desist! You shall not enter our base!" Sonics eyes widened. He wheeled around to see Eggman standing on the buildings roof with a loudspeaker. "So, the Minister is letting that guy control this place." Fox said. "Lets get him." They shot off toward the base.

They stopped at the foot of the base, where an Old Man stood. "Excuse me, but do you know if there are any Air Vents out here?" Fox asked him. "Why yes. There's one over there. Our best fighter, Solid Snake, just went in there to seize the base back." The Old Man. "You heard him guys! We should help!" Fox said. The four dashed over to the air vent and dove in.

In the base, Snake silently crept down a hall. "Odd. No Primid..." He said. He peered around the corner and instantly hid. A large creature known as a Greap was guarding the hall up ahead. He pulled a large weapon from Hammerspace and jumped out in front of the Greap. "NIKITA, FIRE!" A small missile shot out of the weapon and hit the Greap, killing it before it had time to react. Snake put the gun back where it came from and headed down the hall.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Fox, Link, and Mario had just exited the vents and now stood in a large room filled with capsules. "What are all these capsules?" Mario asked. Sonic peered into one and saw the face of an Egg Pawn. "These are Eggman's robots. He stores them in these capsules." Sonic said. He saw tons of different robots, from E-2000's to E-1000's, to Egg Flappers to Egg Hammers, to Shadow Androids. "Man, Old Eggface has been busy. There's tons of these things! He must be using this place as a storage facility!" Sonic said. Suddenly a door opened.

Out in the hall, Snake had traveled down the hall, finding nothing more then one more Greap. He traveled until he found a door guarded by two Greap. This room must be important, to have guards. Snake thought. He pulled out his gun and destroyed the Greap's by firing Nikita's. Then he proceeded to enter the password he had found out opened every door in the facility-Maria-and opened the door. The second he stepped into the room, he was charged at by a teenager in an elf costume, a blue hedgehog, an Italian, and a fox. "Ok, so you must be the fat mans henchman. Show time!" Snake said, charging. "Alright buddy, lets BRAWL!" Sonic said.

**Next: Will Sonic and friends be able to save Shadow Moses Island? Or will Eggman's new henchman, the Metal Gear's, stop them?**


	6. RAY and REX

Sonic: Brawl

Chapter 6

Just as Sonic and Snake began their fight, Eggman's motion detectors set up in the base located them. "So, they sent Solid Snake and Sonic the Hedgehog to get me?" He said. "Good luck with that." He pressed a button on his control pad.

Deep within the base, in a sealed chamber, two Egg Guardians guarded the door. Then, receiving the message sent via the button Eggman pressed, the opened the doors. Two huge robots lay inactive within. The two guardians lumbered over and manually activated the duo. The two robots stood, crushing the guardians underfoot, and slowly lumbered towards where their new master, Doctor Eggman, awaited.

Snake punched Sonic in the jaw. The hedgehog hero coughed up some blood and jumped backwards. Meanwhile, Fox, Link, and Mario were destroying the robots in storage, when suddenly Fox caught a glimpse of a huge robot through a hole in the rusted wall. "Whoa. Mario, Link, look." The other two looked through and their eyes widened at the sheer size. "I think we need to hold those off." Fox said. The trio took off down an exit corridor.

Sonic curled into a ball and rammed Snake in the chest with Spin Dash. Snake gasped in pain and plucked some Hedgehog spikes out of his clothes. Then he fired a Nikita at Sonic. Just as it was about to hit, Sonic grabbed it out of the air and threw it at Snake. The Nikita flew forward and exploded on Snakes leg. Snake yelled out in pain and clutched it as his pants ripped and his leg begun to badly bleed. "Why you…" He growled. He threw a grenade at Sonic. Sonic jumped up and punched the grenade. It exploded in midair. But what Sonic didn't count on was Snake firing a Nikita while he was still in the air. It collided with Sonic and Sonic flew backwards due to the explosions force and hit a wall. He slumped down. Snake looked at him and stood. He walked over and helped Sonic up. "You are not one of the fat mans henchman, are you?" He asked. Sonic stared. "How can you tell?" "I figured you would've been a bit more ruthless in battle, and you would be metal if you were his henchman." Snake said with a shrug. Sonic grinned. "Well, that was a nice fight, man. I haven't lost one before." Snake smiled. "My name is Solid Snake. But you can just call me Snake." Sonic grinned and gave a thumbs up. "Sonic's the name, speed's my game."

The two giant robots arrived at where Eggman waited. "You two must be Metal Gears REX and RAY." He said. "Well, I have made some adjustments to you, such as new weapons. Now, there is a fat Italian, a fox, a hedgehog, a mercenary, and a…elf loose in the base. I want you to find and destroy them. Got it?" The Metal Gears nodded. Suddenly Fox, Mario, and Link dashed into the room. "There's three of them!" Eggman yelled. "RAY! REX! DESTROY!" He hopped into his Eggmobile and flew off. REX and RAY turned to them and charged. "Fox, if we die, this is ALL your fault." Mario said. Fox rolled his eyes, and the three charged.

Mario threw a fireball at RAY, but RAY deflected it. RAY fired a laser at Mario. Mario dodged, but the powerful laser created a small crater. Mario quickly jumped up onto RAY and started running along it, dodging the blasts from remote turrets on the robots back. Mario ran up onto the robots head, where there was a large turret. Mario jumped into the turret and fired laser blasts at REX. Fox, using his fast moves, ran up REX, and finding a turret on REX's head, fired blasts at RAY as well. RAY and REX, each noticing the fact that the other had one of their targets on their head, ran at each other and started attacking each other. Link quickly scaled RAY and took Mario's place at the turret. Mario jumped off of RAY and grabbed a smash ball that was floating directly below the two robots. He grabbed it. His eyes burned with fire. "MARIO FINALE!!!" He yelled, firing a huge stream of fire from his hands, melting part of the robots metal. REX and RAY fell to the ground with a loud _clank _of metal. The trio of heroes sighed exhaustedly. They turned to leave…And were blasted by a laser. They flew forward and rammed a wall. When they hit the ground, they swung around to see that the Metal Gear duo was up again, still standing despite the fact that they were melting. "How are we supposed to win!?" Mario said. "We're too tired to keep this up for much longer, and they both destroyed each others head turret!" Link grunted angrily. Fox said, "This sucks." Suddenly they heard a voice. "Don't worry guys, leave it to us!" They looked up to see Sonic standing on RAY's head, and Snake standing on REX's. "These Metal Gears are going down!" Sonic said.

**Next: Sonic and Snake fight the Metal Gears!**


	7. Sonic and Snake vs The Metal Gears

Sonic: Brawl

Chapter 7

Sonic jumped up and started using multiple homing attacks on the head of Metal Gear RAY. RAY seemed to not care. Right now, he was trying to hit Snake off of REX's head with blasts from a small laser cannon in his chest. REX was trying to do the same thing to Sonic. Snake got down on a knee and pulled out his Nikita Launcher. "Nikita, fire!" He called, and a Nikita flew towards RAY. It exploded in RAY's eye. RAY roared in pain. Sonic jumped down to the hole blasted by the Nikita and shot in with Spin Dash. RAY roared as Sonic ran around inside him, homing attacking or spin dashing just about everything.

RAY fell over, and Sonic jumped out, just as the giant robot exploded. Link, Mario, and Fox cheered. REX roared in surprise as he saw his comrade explode. Sonic ran around the room, trying to distract REX. "Hey, REX!" Sonic called. "Don't ya wanna kill me?" REX fired laser blasts at Sonic, but Sonic was too quick. Snake rummaged around in his pockets until he found a grenade. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" he shouted, throwing it down a small hole in REX's metal, that had most likely been created by his old comrades head turret…REX stopped moving. Snake jumped off, and all 5 heroes took cover. REX roared and exploded.

"YES!" Sonic said. "WOOHOO!" Cheered his friends. Snake just muttered, "Too easy." Seeing the Metal Gears be defeated, the Primid all fled the base. The people outside rejoiced as the base was given back to them. Sonic, Snake, and the rest walked out of the base. Sonic and Snake shook hands. "Well bud, I'm glad we were able to help you." Sonic said. "Yes. We have much gratitude towards you, blue hedgehog. Until we meet again." Snake said. Sonic waved as he climbed aboard _Great Fox._ The ship took off into Subspace.

"Well, now where to?" Sonic asked. "Well, we have no idea how to exit Subspace, so we're pretty much stuck." Fox said. "Wait, what's that?" He pointed at a wrecked Arwing floating near another world. "Looks like someone could be in trouble." Fox said, flying his ship towards the Arwing. Sonic jumped out onto the Arwing and looked around inside. There was nothing unusual…Until he saw it. Sonic gasped and leaned over. He picked up what he had seen on the floor…A green gem. "This is…A chaos emerald!" He said. "But then that means someone must have escaped our world as well!"(**What he means by escaped is, when Eggman sucked him into this universe, his world was sucked into Subspace. So someone else was able to escape when the world was sucked into Subspace.**) Sonic grabbed the gem and boarded the _Great Fox._

"So you're saying someone else from your planet is out here?" Mario asked. Sonic nodded. "I know it. And since the Arwing is close to that world…" He pointed at the world not far from the Arwing. "…I'd say whoever it is is over there." Fox nodded and steered his ship into the world.

The ship landed on a sunny world settled on a beach. People called Pianta's walked its streets. "I don't believe it!" Mario gasped. "This is Delfino Plaza!" "Del-whatty?" Sonic asked. "It's a place from my world." Mario replied. "Oh." Sonic said. "That explains the stupid name." Mario glared at Sonic for a moment before wandering off into the city.

A black figure sat on a rooftop, looking down at the city. "Ugh, I hate this city. Its so…cheerful, despite the fact that its in Subspace." Suddenly he noticed a blue hedgehog down in the city with a plumber, a fox, and some guy wearing an elf suit. "Isn't that…Sonic?" He said. "So, he was able to escape as well. I guess its time for me to pay my old 'buddy' a visit." He hopped down from the roof and dashed towards Fox's ship. He stopped and said, "Greetings, blue hedgehog." Sonic froze at the sound of the voice. Sonic wheeled around to see someone he knew very well. "Its…You!" He gasped. "I should've known!"

**Just who IS Sonic's mysterious 'friend'? Does he fight against the army or with them? All shall be revealed next time on Sonic Brawl!**


	8. Heroes vs Villains

Sonic: Brawl

Chapter 8

Last time:

**A black figure sat on a rooftop, looking down at the city. "Ugh, I hate this city. Its so…cheerful, despite the fact that its in Subspace." Suddenly he noticed a blue hedgehog down in the city with a plumber, a fox, and some guy wearing an elf suit. "Isn't that…Sonic?" He said. "So, he was able to escape as well. I guess its time for me to pay my old 'buddy' a visit." He hopped down from the roof and dashed towards Fox's ship. He stopped and said, "Greetings, blue hedgehog." Sonic froze at the sound of the voice. Sonic wheeled around to see someone he knew very well. "Its…You!" He gasped. "I should've known!"**

"I should've known you'd escape…" Sonic said with a smirk. "…Shadow." The Hedgehog who stood before Sonic was black with red stripes. He was Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic's Rival. "Same to you, Sonic." Shadow said. "So, what are you doing here, Shadow?" Sonic questioned. "I managed to get an Arwing, but then it was hit by a meteor. The force of the impact knocked me down into this world." Shadow explained. "And I have been stuck here since." "That's rough, bud." Sonic said. "Why don't you come with us?" Shadow shook his head. "No thanks. I am NOT going to be caught DEAD with YOU." Sonic glared at Shadow. "Uh, hate to interrupt your little Happy Reunion, guys…" Fox said jokingly. "…But there's some Primid coming this way." Sonic swung around to see the Pianta's all fleeing, being chased by a small army of Primid.

"Alright! Lets get 'em!" Sonic said. He, Link, Fox, and Mario charged into the fray. Shadow stayed behind with a smile on his face. He raised one of his ring bracelets up to his mouth and spoke into it. "Sir, this is Agent Shadow. The heroes are here and have taken the bait." "Excellent work, agent." Came the voice of the Ancient Minister. "Now, you know what to do." Shadow smirked and ran off.

Sonic and friends were destroying Primid after Primid, but two more replaced every one that fell! "UGH! Where are they all coming from?" Sonic asked. "THERE!" Mario yelled, pointing at Corona Mountain, where Primid were quickly marching down from the mountains out of a door in the mountain. "Okay! Lets get up there!" Sonic said. Mario grabbed a Smash Ball that a Primid had been trying to smuggle away and used Mario Finale to clear a pathway to Corona. The four heroes quickly entered the cave. Once inside, the door slammed shut. "That is NOT a good sign." Link said. "Very perceptive." A voice said. The heroes turned to see Shadow. "Shadow! What are you doing?" Sonic yelled. "I am arresting you in the name of the Subspace Army." Everyone gasped. "WHAT?!" Sonic shouted. "Shadow you idiot! Don't you know they're the bad guys?!" "To you maybe." Shadow growled. "But they said that this whole universe is corrupt and must be cleansed! And the only way to do that is to drag the worlds into Subspace and then rebuild it into a PERFECT universe! I agree that this is a good course of actions!"

"Oh great." Link said. "So they've fooled this guy." "Well, we don't have a choice. We have to fight." Fox said. "Glad you think so." Shadow said. "Because you each have an opponent chosen for you." 3 trap doors opened beneath Fox, Mario, and Link. With a cry, each fell down. The doors then closed. "You will be my opponent, blue hedgehog." Shadow said, making a fighting stance. "Fine then, Shadow. Bring it on! Lets Brawl!" Sonic yelled, charging at Shadow.

Mario landed in a circular, arena-like chamber. "Where am I?" He wondered aloud. "You're in my arena, plumb-scum." A familiar voice growled. Mario swung around to see a familiar face. "Bowser?!" He gasped. "What are you doing? I thought you were fighting against the Subspace Army!" "I am." Bowser said. "But when they said they were planning to squash you, I suggested a truce so I could finish you." Mario glared. That definitely sounded like something Bowser would do. "Okay Bowser. Bring it." Mario said confidently. "Oh, I will." Bowser growled.

Fox was spat out on the top of the mountain. "What the…How did I get onto the summit? I fell DOWN." He said, wondering how the laws of physics had been broken. There was a large square arena suspended over the lava in the volcano with chains. "I take it that's where I fight." Fox said. He stepped onto it…And Andross floated out of nowhere! He had been hiding behind the mountain. "Andross?!" Fox gasped. "But we destroyed you!" Andross cackled evilly. "You of all people should know I cannot be destroyed that easily, Fox." Fox glared at his archenemy. "Now then Fox, shall we get fighting?" Andross said. "Fine with me. Get ready to lose!" Fox snarled, running at the giant floating mask.

Link landed in an arena similar to the one Mario had fallen in, except it was a lot bigger. "Ok. Who am I supposed to fight?" Link asked, looking around. "Me." A voice said. Link froze. He looked up…And got punched in the face. Link flew backwards and hit the wall. He got up and stared at the person who had attacked him. "Ganondorf?" Link said in shock. Ganondorf smirked evilly. "Correct, Link. So…GOOD to see you again." Link glared. "You just cant stay dead, can you?" Ganondorf just kept smiling, not responding. "Fine! Don't answer…" Link unsheathed his sword. "…Fighting will be just as good an answer." Ganondorf laughed. "Very well Link. Let us fight." The two glared at each other.

**Next time, all the Heroes must face their greatest foes! Who will win and who will lose? Find out next time…**


	9. Heroes vs Villains part 2

Sonic: Brawl

Chapter 9

Sonic charged straight for Shadow. But Shadow used Chaos Control to slow time. He jumped forward and punched Sonic square in the jaw, then Chaos Control wore off. Sonic flew backwards. "AGH!" He cried. Shadow had punched so hard, Sonic had bit hit tongue so hard that blood was now flowing from his mouth, and it hurt, BADLY. "Why you…" Sonic growled. He curled into a spin dash and charged Shadow. Shadow jumped over the spin dash and kicked it into a wall. Of course, what he didn't count on was Sonic bouncing off the wall and nailing him in the face, which of course, happened. Shadow fell flat on his tail. He glared at Sonic. Sonic smirked. "Is that the best you've got, buddy?" He said. "You wish, blue hedgehog!" Shadow yelled, leaping at Sonic. As Shadow flew towards him, Sonic waited for the precise moment…And then with a painful sounding crunch, Sonic kicked Shadow in the crotch. Hard. Shadow opened his mouth wide in a silent scream and doubled over in pain. Sonic turned away and said, "I win." But the second he said that Shadow got up and tackled him, kicking Sonic in the same place. Sonics eyes watered, but he punched Shadow in the eye, sending the black hedgehog flying. Then while Shadow was still airborne, he hit Shadow with a homing attack. Shadow hit the wall. Sonic was convinced that Shadow wouldn't be able to get up, but unfortunately Shadow did. He wiped some blood from his mouth and said, "I'm ready for round two."

Mario dove at Bowser, who quickly curled into his shell and rammed Mario head on. Mario flew backwards and crashed into a wall. Mario got up and threw a fireball at Bowser, but Bowser opened his mouth wide and swallowed it. Then he fired a blast of fire at Mario. Mario charged up a big fireball and threw it at Bowser. The two fire attacks collided and exploded, sending the two flying to opposite ends of the arena. Bowser landed on his back. He wiggled around rapidly, trying to get up. Mario charged at Bowser and jumped onto the Koopa Kings exposed stomach. Then he ground pounded as hard as he could. Bowser's mouth opened and he coughed up blood. Bowser slowly got up. "Mario…" He coughed. "…You've definitely gotten stronger. But there's no way in hell I'll let you win!" He charged at the plumber. Mario waited until the perfect moment and slid under Bowser as quick as he could, then grabbed the Koopa's tail. He swung Bowser around in circles. "AAAAAAAH!" Bowser cried. "I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE!" Not wanting to be thrown up on, Mario tossed Bowser into the wall headfirst. He hit it with a sickening crunch. "Uh oh…" Mario said. "I hope I didn't kill him. Even Bowser doesn't deserve that…" Suddenly Bowser freed himself. He looked VERY angry. "That does it, Plumbscum." He growled. "I've had enough of you." He raised his hand into the air, to reveal a smash ball in his palm. He clenched his fist, and the ball shattered. Bowser started to glow red and laugh. "…Aw crap." Mario said.

Andross fired crystals at Fox. Fox jumped up onto a crystal and fired his laser gun at one of Andross' eyes. Andross however wasn't taking risks, so he ducked away from the beam. Unfortunately, since he was a big floating mask, he couldn't duck away very fast, so he was open to attack. Fox fired another beam at Andross' eye, and this time it hit. Andross cried out in pain. "Argh! McCloud, you're gonna pay for this!" He yelled. He fired another hail of crystals. Fox jumped up onto a crystal and this time jumped from crystal to crystal to reach Andross. He then proceeded to deliver a kick to Andross' wounded eye. Andross yelled in pain and fired another crystal. It cut Fox's left arm pretty badly and sent him flying back onto the volcano summit. This time Andross fired a laser from his mouth instead of crystals. The laser was so powerful it destroyed part of the summit. The Pianta's in the city below fled screaming as the rocks fell from the mountains summit. Fox fired another laser, and it hit Andross' wounded eye. Andross yelled in pain as his eye exploded. Fox smirked. "Ready for more, Andross?" He asked. "…You…Will not…WIN!" Andross said. He fired another beam. Now only a small piece of arena was left. Fox swallowed. This could be tough.

Link charged at Ganondorf, who just stood there. Link swung his sword…And Ganondorf stopped it with his hand. He grabbed the sword, and with Link still holding it, flung it away at a wall. It embedded itself, and Link managed to pull it out. He charged at Ganondorf once more and swung his sword. Ganondorf took 2 steps to the left, and put his leg out. Link was stupid enough not to notice, and he tripped and fell, nearly impaling himself on the sword. Ganondorf laughed. "Is this the best you can do?" He said. "Really Link, this is pathetic." Link growled and swung at Ganondorf mid-rant. He managed to cut him. Ganondorf glared at Link and punched the young swordsman hard in the jaw. Link fell backwards with a thud. Slowly he got up and swung again. Ganondorf continued to dodge with the greatest of ease…And suddenly a smash ball appeared. Startled by this, Ganondorf froze up momentarily, but that was all Link needed. He slashed Ganondorf across the chest, then grabbed the smash ball and sliced it in half. The ball broke and Link started to glow blue. "TRIFORCE SLASH!" He yelled, slashing Ganondorf repeatedly. Ganondorf was bleeding pretty bad by now. He fell over with a thud. "I think I won…" Link said. Ganondorf got up. "Not bad…Link…" He said. "But…You'll need to do better…"

Next time: Will the heroes prevail?!


	10. Heroes vs Villains part 3

Sonic: Brawl

Chapter 10

Sonic glared at Shadow. "Shadow…You're a fool." He said. "And that's why…I'M TAKING YOU DOWN!" He charged full speed at Shadow, which created a Sonic boom. Shadow did the same thing, and the two head butted each other. They both pushed against each other, trying to knock their opponent over and defeat him. "I WONT LET YOU WIN!" Sonic screamed. Hatred burned in the black hedgehogs eyes as he was slowly being forced backward by Sonics power and speed.

Before Mario's very eyes, Bowser underwent a hideous transformation. His horns grew longer and looked like the horns a picture of the devil would have. His teeth grew larger. His spikes grew larger, and worst of all…Bowser was now as tall as the arena, and it was a pretty big arena. Bowser leaned in Mario's face and let out a quite literally earth shaking roar. Mario was admittedly frightened, but the plumber had never backed down before, and he wasn't about to right now. "Alright Bowser!" Mario shouted. "I'm taking you down, Mario-style!" "That's Giga Bowser, Mario!" Giga Bowser roared. "And I'd like to see you try!" Mario charged forward as a green shell appeared in the room. He tossed it at Giga and jumped backwards. The shell tripped the massive Koopa. Mario jumped forward and delivered a powerful kick between Giga's eyes. Giga Bowser roared in anger and pain and got back up. He opened his massive maw and fired a huge beam of fire. Mario jumped aside and countered by using a move he didn't even know he had. "FLUDD!" Mario shouted. He pulled FLUDD out of Hammerspace and fired a powerful blast of water at the flames, extinguishing them. "Not bad, Spaghetti brains." Giga Bowser said. He slashed at Mario with his massive claws. Mario got hit and flew backwards, bleeding pretty badly. The plumber got up. He wasn't sure he could take much more. Suddenly a smash ball appeared behind Giga Bowser. Mario's eyes widened. He charged at Giga. "Ha ha, a last-resort charge?" Giga laughed. He slashed…But Mario had dodged and dove under the Koopa King. "What th-" Giga cut off when he saw Mario gripping a Smash Ball. "NO!" Mario grinned and crushed it. His eyes blazed with fire. "You're going down, Bowser! MARIO FINALE!" He fired powerful twin beams of flame from his hands. Bowser screamed as he reverted to his normal form. He crashed into the wall, and it broke. He flew off into the distance with a cry of, "I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!" Mario smiled and dashed off down a corridor that had opened up when Bowser was defeated.

Andross smirked at Fox. "You'll never defeat me now. Its over." He charged up a massive beam. Fox grimaced. Suddenly he noticed that a red and white ball had fallen from the sky. "Huh?" Fox said. He picked it up. There was button on it. He had an idea. He threw it in the air. The ball opened and fired a beam of white light at the ground. When the light faded, a strange cat stood there. It was on two legs and it had a gold coin on its forehead. "Meowth!" It said happily. "Meowth?" Fox asked. "Eh, whatever. Um, are you gonna help me out?" Meowth nodded and turned to Andross. Suddenly it was brandishing gold coins like the one on its forehead. Andross was too busy to notice. Meowth threw the coins rapidly at Andross. A few hit and the mask lost its concentration, the beam vanishing. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. Suddenly more coins hit him. "AH! STOP!" He shrieked. The coins hurt, being made of solid gold. Suddenly Meowth vanished into the ball. Fox tried to open it, but to no avail. "I guess its one use per customer." He said. He stuffed the ball into his pocket. He whipped out his laser gun and fired rapidly at Andross, who continually dodged. "Argh, come on!" Fox growled. Suddenly as if in answer to his prayers, a smash ball appeared. Andross fired a small beam at it, but Fox dashed over and grabbed it. Then he crushed it. He grinned at Andross, who swallowed nervously. Fox shouted, "LANDMASTERRRR!" And the massive tank fell from the sky. It fired a huge beam at Andross, like the one that defeated him the first time. "YOU HAVENT SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" Andross screamed as he broke into pieces. Fox smiled and walked down a tunnel that had opened up.

Link charged at Ganondorf with a cry of rage. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" He screamed. Ganondorf grinned and charged as well. Link slashed part of Ganondorf's cheek open with his sword, and Ganondorf chipped a few of Links teeth with a punch. Link flew backwards, and charged once more. This time he dodged and weaved so fast that Ganondorf didn't have time to hit. Link sliced at a few places at Ganondorf, then ran away. He stopped and glared for a minute, then jumped up towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf did the same. This time his fist glowed with power. If this punch connected, it could kill Link. And this time Links sword was aimed at Ganondorf's heart. Link dodged Ganondorf's punch, but that cost him the opportunity to kill Ganondorf. So he sliced the evil mans spine instead. Ganondorf yelled with rage and pain as he turned and punched Link. The young swordsman fell to the ground. Ganondorf grinned and started to walk away. "Poor pathetic boy. He should have known. Never mess with me." Suddenly he heard a noise. Curious, he turned…And Link stabbed him through the throat. Ganondorf died without a word. He fell over. Link glared at the dead man. "Goodbye forever." He headed down a now opened hallway. By the time he had taken five steps down the hall, Ganondorf had vanished from where he had lain, leaving only a puddle of blood.

Mario, Fox, and Link ended up in the room where Sonic and Shadow were trying to push each other away. "Go Sonic!" They cried. Sonic saw his friends through the corner of his eye, and poured on the speed. Suddenly Shadows foot slipped and Sonic pushed him away into the wall. Then a smash ball floated in front of Sonic. Sonic gripped it and absorbed its energies, transforming into the mighty Super Sonic. "Shadow!" He said. Shadow looked up. "You lose." The golden hedgehog said with a sneer. Shadow glared. "Sonic. The Subspace Army WILL prevail, or my name is not Shadow the Hedgehog!" "Then I guess your name isn't Shadow!" Super Sonic said, delivering an super powerful uppercut to the jaw of the black hedgehog. Shadow crashed through the wall and fell into the sea. Sonic reverted to his normal form. He looked over at his friends. "Come on guys. Lets get outta here." He said. The other three nodded. They left the mountain.

Soon the trio was aboard _Great Fox._ Sonic looked kind of angry. "I cant believe that the Army has so many powerful people!" He said, after hearing his friends tell the stories of their fights. "Andross, Bowser, Ganondorf, Shadow…" Sonic said. "…This could be harder than we originally thought." The four were silent as the ship flew off the planet.

The Subspace Armies Warship floated down to the planet. A single Primid, clothed in a wetsuit, dove into the sea. Soon he returned to the surface, an unconscious Shadow gripped tightly in his arms. Another Primid tossed him a line and pulled him up, pulling him and Shadow out of the sea.

As _Great Fox _flew through Subspace, Fox noticed that the stars were brighter. He checked something and said, "Good news guys." Fox said. "We've left the Armies territory, and now we're back in regular space." "Awesome!" Sonic said. "And, there's a world up ahead. Apparently this world is called…Pokemon Stadium."

Next time: Sonic and friends go to the world of Pokemon Stadium!


	11. Shaydas Problems

Sonic: Brawl

Chapter 11

As Fox was driving, Sonic asked Mario why Shadow Moses Islands citizens weren't all Primid, because Mario had said that everyone in Subspace became a Primid. "Well, yes." Mario said. "But Shadow Moses Island was very technologically advanced. I wouldn't be surprised if they had a device somewhere that protected them from becoming Primid." Sonic shrugged, the answer was good enough for him.

"How much longer, Fox?" Sonic asked. "Not long." Fox said. "Maybe 20 more min-" He was cut off as something landed on the roof. Sonic looked up as a huge blade pierced the ceiling and cut the roof open. "AH!" Sonic screamed. There was a large humanoid creature that looked like it was made of shadows standing on the roof. It had huge blades for arms, and big pink core. "Finally." It said. Its voice was really creepy, like a mixture of a cough and a hiss. "I've found you." "IT'S A SHAYDAS!" Mario shouted. Yes, it was indeed a Shaydas. The very Shaydas that the Ancient Minister had sent after Sonic & Mario in Chapter 2.

"Now that I've found you…Its time to send you to your graves!" Shaydas said. Mario and Sonic jumped onto the roof and glared at the shadowy being. "No way bub!" Sonic said. "You aren't killing anyone!" If the Shaydas had a mouth, it would've been grinning. "That's what you think." He charged at them, barely giving them time to dodge.

"Careful Sonic!" Mario called. "A Shaydas can slice you clean in half with one of its blades!" "Gee, thanks, I really needed to know to avoid the huge, very sharp blades!" Sonic snapped. Mario rolled his eyes. He threw a fireball at Shaydas. Shaydas raised a blade, and the fireball connected with it. But the fireball fizzled away into nothingness, not even leaving a burn. "Dang!" Mario said. He charged and kicked at Shaydas' head. Shaydas was stunned, but not hurt. He sliced at Mario, cutting his suspenders. Lucky he didn't manage to draw blood. Sonic spin dashed at Shaydas' legs, knocking it over. And then Mario jumped onto Shaydas and ground pounded its core. Shaydas cried out in pain, as a Shaydas' core is the only vulnerable spot. Sonic charged, but Shaydas nearly sliced Sonics head off, so the Hedgehog dodged and backed away. "Man, how do we beat this guy!?" Sonic yelled to Mario. Mario shrugged. "I did damage when I hit its core…But its gonna be really hard to hit him there!" The plumber said. "No problem!" Said Link from inside the ship. He jumped up onto the roof. "Obviously we'll get him by fighting blade vs. blade." Sonic and Mario exchanged glances and shrugged, it made sense.

"I challenge you to a Swordfight, Shaydas!" Link announced. The Shaydas cackled. "Sounds good to me." The two ran at each other and swung their blades. The two collided, and the force sent them both backwards. They did this several times, until they realized they weren't getting anywhere. Link tried to knock Shaydas over with a kick to the leg, but the creature was ready, it back flipped out of the way. Link said, "For a creature with massive blades for arms, you sure move gracefully." Shaydas snickered. "Flattery will get you nowhere, moron." "Says you." Said a voice. Shaydas swung around in time to see Sonic knock him over. Link drove his sword into the knocked over Shaydas' core. Shaydas shrieked in pain. Link pulled out the sword. Shaydas slowly got up. "So…You were distracting me, eh?" It said. "I'll make you pay for your trickery." It charged, swinging its massive blades wildly. It actually landed a hit on Link, cutting him near the ribcage. Luckily the cut wasn't deep enough to kill him, but it was deep enough to knock him out from blood loss. Link fell backwards through the hole in the ceiling.

"CRAP!" Sonic yelled. He whispered something to Mario. The plumber nodded and jumped into the ship. "I'm taking you on this time!" The hedgehog said. Shaydas cackled. "Very well, blue boy." It ran at him. Sonic was too quick however. He spin dashed into the creature and sent it backwards. He did this a few more times until it was near the ships edge. "Oh, I see." Shaydas said. "You plan to knock me off the ship. Well, too bad, that's not gonna happen." Sonic ran up to him and punched him in the face. Shaydas went backward a few steps and slashed. Sonic jumped up onto the blade and kicked Shaydas on the face. Sonic proceeded to hang on tightly to the blade. "LET GO!" Shaydas yelled as it swung its arms wildly. Then it accidentally cut off the arm Sonic was hanging from. Sonic grinned, he thought that would definitely beat it. But he was wrong. The arm instantly regenerated. "The only way to kill a Shaydas is to destroy its core." Shaydas hissed. "And I am NOT letting you touch mine." "We'll see!" Sonic said, charging. The hedgehog delivered a kick to Shaydas' head, knocking it off the edge of the ship. Sonic grinned. Then he heard a voice say, "YOU FAILED!" Sonic looked over the edge to see Shaydas hanging from an engine. "I've failed? Nope." Sonic said. "NOW, MARIO!" Shaydas had lifted himself inside the engine so he could crawl through into the ship…But that was a big mistake for two reasons. One, it didn't lead into the ship. Two…The engine heat. Inside the ship, Mario pressed the button that made the ship speed up. Of course, this sent a beam of fire rocketing through the engines…And straight at Shaydas. The beings entire body was engulfed in flames, obviously the core was alight too. When the fire died down, all that was left was a pile of ash that floated into space and away from the ship. "Seeya, Shaydas." Sonic said.

Inside the ship, Mario, legally being a doctor, was checking out Link, who lay unconscious on his bed. "He'll be fine." Mario said. "He just needs rest." Fox and Sonic looked relieved. "Hey guys, look!" Fox said. They were heading into the portal leading to Pokemon Stadium. "Alright! Here we come, Stadium!" Sonic said.

Next time: Sonic and friends are confronted by a mysterious group…


	12. Pokemon Trainer Red

Sonic: Brawl

Chapter 12

The _Great Fox _slowly entered the worlds atmosphere. Sonic looked out the window. It looked so peaceful, full of lakes, forests, grasslands and so on. But in the middle of all of this was a gigantic Stadium. "Whoa, cool!" Sonic said. "A huge fighting arena!" "Lets check it out." Mario said. Fox nodded to his friends and landed the ship in a small field near the Stadium. Fox stayed behind to keep an eye on Link. But before Sonic and Mario left, he handed Sonic the white and red ball he'd found on Corona Mountain. "Something tells me you'll need it." He said. Sonic nodded, and he and Mario left the ship.

Once outside, the two headed for the Stadium. But suddenly someone shouted "AURA SPHERE!" and a strange ball flew out of the trees and hit the ground in front of the duo, exploding. "Whoa!" Sonic shouted in surprise. Suddenly something dashed out of the trees and tackled Mario. It pinned him to the ground. It looked like a Blue coyote with blades on its hands, and a small, raccoon-like mask on its face. "You subspace army morons aren't going anywhere!" The thing growled at Mario. "And just who the heck are you?" Sonic demanded. The being stood up, keeping Mario pinned down with one leg. "My name is Lucario." Lucario snarled. "A Pokemon. And I am NOT letting the army take over." "Lucario, huh?" Sonic said. "Well my name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. And I hate to break it to you, but we aren't with the army." "LIAR!" Lucario roared. He leapt at Sonic. The hedgehog dodged to the side. "Fine. You wanna fight? Lets BRAWL!" Sonic said. He charged.

Lucario shouted, "Extremespeed!" He ran past Sonic, matching the hedgehogs speed, then returned and tackled Sonic. "Shadow claw!" Lucario's hands were surrounded by a ghostly looking energy, and he slashed Sonic. Mario ran forward and kicked Lucario in the jaw. The coyote attacked once more by firing a beam he called Dragon Pulse at Mario, sending the Plumber hurtling into a tree. "Go Lucario!" A voice called. Sonic looked up. A human, teenage boy sat in the tree. With him sat a pink ball shaped creature, a yellow mouse, a little blue turtle, a green dinosaur with a plant on its back, and, on another branch, a large orange dragon with a flame on its tail. "Make sure they don't win, Lucario!" The boy shouted. Lucario nodded.

It fired up another Extremespeed and charged Sonic. Sonic charged at the same speed, and soon they were trying to knock each other over, like when Sonic and Shadow had done that. Fortunately for Sonic, Extremespeed was temporary, so Lucario had to dash away before it ran out. He jumped into the air and fired a hail of Aura Spheres. "Take this!" He growled. Sonic ran over to Mario and grabbed the plumber by the arm. Then, Sonic threw Mario as hard as he could. Mario used his fireball move to light himself on fire, then he performed a rapid spinning attack similar to the one he uses in Super Mario Galaxy. "MARIO FLAME TWISTER!" Mario shouted, colliding with Lucario. The coyote fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud. "NO!" The boy shouted. He jumped out of the tree and glared at Sonic & Mario. "Listen up, you stupid Army guys!" The boy shouted. "My names Red, a Pokemon Trainer! And nobody hurts one of my Pokemon! Get them, Pikachu!" The mouse scampered over to them. "Aw, how cute." said Sonic, bending over to pet it. The second he touched Pikachu though, it let loose an electric charge, that coursed through the hedgehogs body. "SON OF A-" Sonic screamed.

"That thing sure packs a punch." Mario said. Pikachu ran up to him and smacked him hard with his tail. Mario was reluctant to hit something so small and cute. But he threw a fireball at it anyways. Pikachu flew backwards and hit a tree. The little mouse got up and charged up an electric blast and fired it at Mario. Unfortunately for Sonic, Pikachu was dizzy from hitting a tree, so its aim wasn't good, and the hedgehog got electrocuted once more. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT RAT!" Sonic shrieked in pain. Once the electric blast died down, Sonic curled into a ball and rammed Pikachu as hard as he could. The mouse fell over, unconscious. Red glared at Sonic. "Your turn, Squirtle!" Red shouted. The turtle stepped forward and tackled Sonic by curling into its shell. "Take this!" Mario said. He threw several fireballs. Squirtle inhaled, and then fired a large burst of water from his mouth, extinguishing the balls. "So, you use water? Fine, we'll use water vs. water!" He whipped out FLUDD and fired a blast of water. Squirtle did the same, minus the whipping out FLUDD part, because that would just be weird.

The two pumped more and more water, trying to push the others blast away. And for a while it seemed like Squirtle was winning, until Mario switched Nozzles on FLUDD to the Turbo nozzle. He fired a super fast stream of water that fired him forward and he rammed Squirtle. The little turtle passed out. "Ivysaur!" Shouted Red. The dinosaur stepped forward, and vines extended from its back to smack Sonic. "My turn, Mario." Sonic growled. Mario stepped back. The hedgehog and dinosaur charged at each other. Sonic jumped onto Ivysaur's back and yanked on its vines like reins. He steered the dinosaur to run right into a tree. Sonic jumped back, and Ivysaur fired a bunch of seeds at him like bullets. "AH!" Sonic cried, ducking to the side. Sonic charged the dino and spin dashed into the creatures side, sending it flying. It hit the ground. Knocked out. Mario stepped forward. "I'll finish this." He said. "Charizard!" Red ordered. The dragon flew out of the tree and roared in Mario's face. The plumber delivered an uppercut to the dragons jaw mid-roar.

Charizard roared in anger and fired a blast of fire in Mario's face. Mario screamed as he realized the fire had lit part of his moustache on fire. He whipped out FLUDD and pointed it at his face, firing it so it would extinguish the fire. Then he stowed the pump back where it came from. The plumber charged up a big fireball and threw it. Charizard countered with a fireball of his own, causing an explosion. "This guy fights like Bowser!" Mario realized. "If that's the case…" He ran forward and ducked to the side of Charizard, grabbing its tail. He swung the creature in a circle and threw it into the sky, hoping to defeat it the way he'd beaten Bowser a few times. But then he realized Charizard had wings. The dragon caught itself and flew in the air instead of flying into the distance. The dragon dove down at him, and Mario used his flaming spin attack as a counter, and it defeated Charizard…Almost. Charizard slowly got up…And a smash ball fell out of the trees, into Charizard's mouth. It bit the ball in half, and Squirtle and Ivysaur got up. They ran over to Charizard. "TRIPLE FINISH!" Shouted Red. Charizard fired a powerful beam of fire called Fire blast, Ivysaur fired a beam called SolarBeam, and Squirtle fired a powerful water attack called Hydro Pump.

It hit Mario and Sonic hard. "AH!" They shouted in pain. Then the blast stopped. The duo was still standing, but they were seriously weakened. The blast had taken so much out of the three Pokemon that they collapsed. "No!" Red cried. He pulled out a bunch of balls like the one Fox had given Sonic and all his Pokemon minus the ball shaped one vanished inside. "C'mon, Jigglypuff!" Red said. "Jiggly!" Jigglypuff said. The two dashed off. Sonic and Mario pursued the two. They wanted to know just WHY they had been attacked. Red dashed into the stadium, the hedgehog and the plumber at his heels.

Next time: Cosmic Red?


	13. Cosmic Red

Sonic: Brawl

Chapter 13

Sonic and Mario charged into the Stadium. They looked around, but they'd lost Red. "Dang!" Sonic said angrily. "Hey, look out there." Mario said. He pointed over the railing to an arena, where two people stood facing each other. They threw balls, like the one Sonic had. They burst open to reveal a pair of creatures, one was a penguin called Piplup, the other an Ape named Chimchar. "Huh. I guess they fight using those creatures here." Sonic said. They watched until the fight ended. They were about to head back to the ship when an alarm went off. "Warning! Warning!" The alarm screamed. "Subspace Army attack!"

Red dashed out into the arena. "I'll take them on!" He shouted over the mass of panicked screams coming from the crowd, which was fleeing. One of the Armies warships floated down and released a mist. But unlike the Primid creating Mist, this one twinkled with dust that looked like stars. "Cosmic Dust!" Mario gasped. "Cosmic Dust?" asked Sonic. "Yeah. Its dust given off by a Cosmic Comet. The dust transforms into a duplicate of whoever it sees first." Mario said. True to Mario's words, the dust began to swirl and form a body. Soon, a purple copy of Red stood in the arena. "The names Cosmic Red!" The Cosmic Clone announced. "And in the name of the Subspace Army…I'm forced to destroy Red, hero of this world!" "RED is this worlds hero?" Sonic asked. "He doesn't seem tough enough to me." Mario slapped the hedgehog. "OW!" Sonic said. "Don't be a jerk." Mario said. The hedgehog rolled his eyes and looked out into the arena.

"Alright you stupid copy! I'll take you on!" Red shouted. Cosmic Red just grinned devilishly. Red said, "Poke Ball, go!" He threw a ball into the air and it opened to reveal Squirtle. Cosmic Red mimicked Red. "Cosmic Ball, go!" He threw a ball that looked like a Poke ball, but it was the same colors as Cosmic Red. The ball opened to reveal a Cosmic Clone of Squirtle. "Cosmic Squirtle, get him!" Cosmic Red cried. The two Squirtle's withdrew into their shells and rammed each other. They bounced off each other and fired blasts of water. Then they continued to attack each other, but it had no affect on either of them. "We're too evenly matched." Red growled. He recalled Squirtle and sent out Ivysaur. Cosmic Red did the same, sending out his Cosmic Ivysaur. As before, the two were too evenly matched. So Red and Cosmic Red sent out their Charizard's. "Man, this battles going nowhere!" Sonic said. "They're too evenly matched!" Suddenly Red got an idea. "Charizard!" He called. Charizard flew down to Red and leaned over as Red whispered something. Cosmic Red frowned, he couldn't hear what Red was saying. Charizard grinned and flew into the air. Red just stood there. "Cosmic Charizard! Use Rock Smash!" Cosmic Red shouted. Cosmic Charizard smashed a boulder, sending the chunks flying at Charizard. Charizard's tail turned to steel, and using its Iron Tail attack, it smacked the pieces away, hitting Cosmic Charizard. The Cosmic Clone roared and flew up towards the real Charizard. Charizard dove under his clone and sunk his teeth into its tail.

The fake dragon roared in pain and exploded into Cosmic Dust. "CRAP!" Shouted Cosmic Red in anger. Red recalled Charizard and sent out Squirtle. Cosmic Red sent out his Squirtle too. Red again did nothing. Squirtle curled into its shell and rammed the fake turtle. "Oh, I get it." Sonic said to Mario. "Reds letting his Pokemon fight for themselves, so Cosmic Red wont be able to counter, because he doesn't know what attacks coming next!" "Exactly." Said Mario. "It's a good strategy." Squirtle curled out of its shell and punched Cosmic Squirtle in the jaw. Cosmic Squirtle fell onto its shell, and Squirtle jumped up and rammed the Cosmic clones exposed stomach with a Withdraw attack. Cosmic Squirtle burst into dust as well. Cosmic Red screamed in frustration as he sent out Cosmic Ivysaur. The Cosmic Clones only goal was to win, so he wasn't bothering to come up with a strategy. After all, Cosmic Clones are obsessed with winning.

Red sent out Ivysaur, and the dinosaur ran at its clone, and whipped it with its vines. Cosmic Ivysaur sunk his teeth into the true Ivysaur. Ivysaur let out a cry of pain and fired a blast of seeds at the clone. Cosmic Ivysaur refused to let go, and Ivysaur's wound was bleeding badly by now. "That's it Cosmic Ivysaur!" Cosmic Red cried. "Kill the pathetic little loser!" Red shook with rage after hearing Cosmic Reds battle plan. The Cosmic Clone laughed insanely. "Alls fair when you want to win." He said. By now, Red hated the clone with all his heart. "OH REALLY?" He shouted. "THEN TAKE THIS! IVYSAUR, NOW!" Ivysaur struck the fake Ivysaur hard with its vines and it let go. "FRENZY PLANT!" Red screamed. Ivysaur started to glow green and it reared up on its hind legs, smashing back down onto the ground. Huge spiked vines started to grow from the ground. The viciously slashed Cosmic Ivysaur until it exploded. "NO!!!" Cosmic Red shouted. "You lose!" Red growled. "And now, you die!" The vines turned to Cosmic Red…And stabbed right through the clones chest. The clone let out a gurgling scream and exploded.

Red turned away from the arena and walked off. Sonic and Mario watched. "Poor guy. The clone made him so mad, that he…" Sonic said. "…Lost all sense of mercy. He must feel horrible." Mario nodded. "Yes, but Cosmic Clones aren't real. They feel pain, but since they don't really live, they don't die. They just explode into dust and scatter about the cosmos. It doesn't matter he did that…Because he basically just killed an illusion." Sonic nodded. "Yeah, but I doubt he knows that." Mario shrugged. "Well, he probably feels pretty bad. Maybe we should go." "Not yet." A voice said. They turned. Lucario stood there. "You Subspace Army guys have upset my friend for the last time. I challenge you to a battle." He pointed at Sonic. "One on one." Lucario growled. "Alright then. Lets Brawl." Sonic said. The two made their way to the stage.

Next time: Lucario vs. Sonic


	14. Lucario vs Sonic

Sonic: Brawl

Chapter 14

Lucario and Sonic stood facing each other in the arena. "You ready?" Asked Lucario. "Always." Sonic said with a grin. "Then bring it." Lucario said. He ran at Sonic, claws glowing black. "Shadow claw!" He shouted. Sonic curled into a ball and dashed between Lucario's legs to avoid the hit. Then he kicked the Pokemon in the back. Lucario immediately got up and rammed Sonic with Extremespeed. The hedgehog skidded to the edge of the arena. "Sonic boom!" Sonic yelled, charging at the speed of sound. Lucario countered with Extremespeed. The two tried to push the other of the arena. Suddenly Lucario's speed attack wore off, and he jumped over Sonic, saving him from falling off the edge. "Aura Sphere!" He said, charging up a sphere. He threw it at Sonic. It hit the speed demon hedgehog head on.

"AGH!" Sonic cried, being knocked backward by the force of the sphere. Without Mario to help, this fight was a bit more challenging. Lucario ran at him again. Sonic swiftly kicked Lucario's legs, causing him to trip. Then Sonic nailed Lucario in the jaw with a powerful uppercut. Suddenly the arena transformed. "Arena now in Flying Mode!" Said a recorded voice. Sonic found his jumps were boosted. Quickly he jumped as high as he could, which was very high, and arrived a few feet overhead Lucario. He kicked the Pokemon hard in the face, sending him plummeting down to the ground speedily.

Lucario peeled himself off of the arena. "Ready to give up?" Sonic said. "Never." Lucario growled, punching Sonic in the eye. Sonic instinctively clutched his black eye, leaving an opening. Lucario kicked Sonic in the chest, sending the hedgehog falling off the arena's edge like that guy in the movie 300. Sonic looked down below him. All that was there was darkness. He quickly curled into a Homing Attack and launched himself towards Lucario, who was watching him fall. He flew up and managed to grab hold of the arenas edge. But Lucario still stood there. He glared at the hedgehog. "Uh…Hi?" Sonic said with a weak smile. He then managed another homing attack, nailing Lucario in the chest, which surprised the Pokemon. "Perhaps…You aren't as weak as I thought." Lucario panted.

"Same to you, buddy." Sonic said. "Now lets finish this!" He ran full speed at the Pokemon, Lucario doing the same. Suddenly a Smash Ball appeared between the two. They rammed it at the same time, causing it to shatter. Since they both hit it, they both gained its power. "Super Sonic!" Sonic said. Lucario jumped into the air. "Take this!" He shouted. A huge energy beam fired from his palms at the Super hedgehog. Sonic ducked aside at the speed of light and delivered a super powerful, super painful kick to his foe. Lucario cried out in pain and coughed up blood. Sonics powers faded away, and the two landed on the arena. The two gave each other a silent glare. Sonic got an idea. He pulled out the ball Fox had given him. "GO!" He cried. The ball opened to reveal Meowth, who tossed coins at Lucario. "AGH!" Lucario cried as the solid gold coins hit him. Soon, Meowth returned to its ball. "How DARE you Army people use Pokemon against me!" He roared in anger.

Suddenly the arena transformed into ice. "Ice Mode!" The recorded voice said. Sonic eyed the ice nervously, now it would be hard to use his super speed. Lucario however used this to his advantage. He activated Extremespeed, which was even FASTER due to the slippery ice.

"Is he crazy?!" Sonic cried. He jumped over the speeding Pokemon…And Lucario ran right off the edge. He started to fall. The Pokemon closed his eyes. _Well, this is it. _He thought. _I tried my best to stop them, but it just wasn't enough…_ Suddenly he felt a hand grab his. He looked up in surprise to see Sonic leaning over the edge, gripping him. "Hang on, I'll pull ya up!" The hedgehog said. "MARIO! HELP!" Mario jumped over the railing and onto the arena. He grabbed Lucario's other hand and together they pulled him up. "Why…Why did you save me?!" Lucario growled. "Isn't bad enough that I lost to you subspace losers? Why must you destroy my honor by not letting me die in battle?!" Sonic sighed. "Listen man. For the last time, WE ARE NOT SUBSPACE SOLDIERS." He and Mario quickly relayed the events of the past 13 chapters.

Lucario was silent. Then he said, "I've been a fool. I cant believe I thought that two heroes such as yourselves would be evil. For this, I owe a debt." "No, no, that's okay…" Sonic said. "No. It is not." Lucario argued. "From this day forth, I shall aid you on your quest."

Soon, Sonic, Mario, and new teammate Lucario were about to board the _Great Fox._ "We'll miss you, Lucario." Said Red. He and all his Pokemon had come to say their farewells. Lucario nodded. "I'll be back one day, Red." He said. "And when I do, the universe will finally be at peace." With that, the trio climbed into the ship, which took off. Lucario watched as his waving friends faded from view.

**Next time: Battle Atop the Halberd**


	15. Battle Atop the Halberd: Duon!

**Sonic: Brawl**

**Chapter 15**

Lucario looked out the window as his world faded from view. He sighed. Sonic patted the Pokemon on the shoulder. "Hey man, its okay." Lucario nodded. "I know. Its just, I've never left the world before…And my friends have always been by my side…" Sonic grinned. "Hey, what are we, chopped liver?" Lucario smirked in amusement. "Where are we bound?" He asked Sonic. Sonic shrugged. "Not a clue." Fox spoke up, "I think I know where we should be headed." Sonic turned, arching an eyebrow. "Really? And where would that be?" Instead of replying, Fox pointed out ahead. Up ahead was the massive Subspace army battleship, _Halberd. _Sonic let out a low whistle. "Impressive." "Very." Fox said. "Its heavily guarded, with turrets, Primid, and any other sort of Subspace creature you can imagine." Sonic smiled. "Sounds challenging. I love a good challenge. I say we storm it!" "My thoughts exactly. If the Ancient Minister is anywhere, he's here." Fox replied to the eager hedgehog. Mario broke in, "What are we waiting for, Fox, turn this thing towards their ship!" "Right away!" Fox said, steering the ship towards the _Halberd._

--

"Are you sure about this?" Asked the R.O.B drone for the fifth time. "Yes, you insolent pest! I don't care what that accursed minister has to say about it, I'm going to intercept their ship!" Snarled Ganondorf. "But it's the ministers orders!" Protested the drone. "This is what I think of the ministers orders!" He shouted. "WARLOCK PUNCH!" He punched the drone as hard as he could, and it shattered into millions of tiny metal chunks. "I despise these drones." Snarled Ganondorf. "Just because the Minister drops the subspace bombs, he thinks he runs the whole place…Well, I'm going to show him just how much authority he has. When I, Ganondorf, am done with him, he'll wish he had let me run the show." He sneered, and strolled into the control room. "Destroy the intruders ship!" Barked Ganondorf. "That's an order! Disobey and be dismantled!" The R.O.B's, upon hearing the mention of deactivation, jumped, then scurried off to work the controls. "On my mark, open fire!" Ganon said. "3...2...1...OPEN FIRE!"

--

By now, the _Great Fox _had gotten pretty close to the ship, and yet it hadn't been attacked. "What's going on?" Fox mumbled. "Maybe they're on coffee break?" Sonic joked. "Ha ha ha. Seriously Sonic, this is worrying. There should be a whole rain of lasers and other defense mechanisms firing at us." Fox said. "Uh…Like that one?" Lucario said, pointing out the window at a large cannon that had just emerged from the side of the ship. "Yes, exactly like that." Fox confirmed. For ten seconds, all was silent. Then Fox realized what Lucario had just pointed out. "HOLY-" Fox began, as he started to activate the ships boosters. But to no avail. Before they could get out of range, the cannon fired a powerful laser, destroying one of the ships wings. The ship slowly began to sink. "We're going down!" Mario cried. "Hang on! We're definitely going to crash, but I can land us on the _Halberd_!" He activated the backup boosters, launching themselves up and crashing down on the deck. "Phew." Fox said. "The ship is intact." "Barely." Sonic said. "True. And if we're going to leave, we need to repair the ship. You and Lucario go on ahead. Me and Mario will repair." Fox said. "Right!" Sonic turned to go. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Uhhh…" He said. "What…Is that?" Everyone looked out the window to see a large robot. Technically it was two robots, as it had a blue body and a pink body attached to a wheel. "Why, its Duon!" Cackled a familiar voice. Once again everyone turned to see a familiar, egg-shaped evil genius on the monitor. "Eggman!" Growled Sonic. "Like him, Sonic? Using the machinery I found in Shadow Moses, along with the stuff the army provides me with, I created Duon, the ultimate defense system!" "Ha, ultimate? We'll just see about that. Come on, guys!" Sonic said. Fox, Mario, and Lucario nodded. The four dashed out of the ship and onto the deck.

--

Duon observed the newcomers cautiously. "Intruders!" He said. "Intruder alert! Destroy intruders, protect _Halberd!_" "Less talky, more fighty!" Sonic said. He rammed the head of the blue body with a homing attack. The body reeled back. It swung one of its massive fists, sending Sonic flying. "AAH!" Sonic yelled, as he skidded across the deck. Mario hurled a large fireball into Duon's eye. Duon roared and covered his eye with his hands. Mario leapt forward and punched him as hard as he could. Duon roared again, and drove forward. Mario swallowed nervously, then was crushed underfoot, or rather, under-wheel, by Duon. "Owww…" Moaned the plumber. "This guys tougher than he looks." Sonic stated. "Gee, thanks for pointing out the obvious." Said Mario, irritably. "Don't worry, I'll take him!" Fox said. He ran forward, and rapidly fired some lasers. Duon tried to strike, but Fox struck back, using his fire fox technique. Duon roared angrily and clutched his singed jaw. "DESTROY!" He roared, enraged. He turned, and his pink side was facing them. This ones hands were actually large guns. "Uh oh." Sonic said, as it opened fire. Sonic had no problem dodging most of the lasers it fired, but everyone else fared less well, being slower than the hedgehog.

--

"Okay, this isn't going so well." Sonic said, as he looked at his badly singed friends. "YOU THINK!?" They snapped. Sonic grinned nervously. "We need a strategy. Anyone got one?" Everyone looked thoughtful. Lucario then spoke up, "I have one." "Really? What is it?" Everyone asked at once. "I'll show you." Lucario said. He dashed out into the field of combat. "Wait, Lucario!" Sonic called, but the Pokemon ignored him. Duon opened fire. Surprising everyone, Lucario didn't dodge, he took the hits head on. "ARGH!" Yelled Lucario in pain, as he took bad damage. He glared at Duon, then ran at him, faster than before. "Wait, how he get faster?" Mario asked, confused. "Force Palm!" Yelled Lucario, hitting Duon with the powerful attack. "Rargh!" Grunted the metal monstrosity in pain. Lucario began hurling aura spheres. But they were larger than normal! "What's going on?!" Sonic exclaimed in surprise. "I think I get it." Fox said. "I don't know how, exactly…But I think that every time Lucario gets hit, he gets stronger!" "Whoa! That's gotta be useful." Sonic said. Lucario and Duon now stood, panting, and glaring at each other. Duon switched to his blue side, and swung his sword. Once again, Lucario took it head on, then delivered a powerful force palm to Duon's head, stunning him. He rammed the robot with an Extremespeed, then, as a finisher, fired a huge aura sphere. Duon's blue side exploded, with a huge explosion that knocked Lucario back. His pink side switched to him and opened fire again, before Lucario could react. "AAAARGH!" Roared Lucario. He couldn't take much more, and could barely move. Duon readied his blasters for another round of fire…Suddenly, something landed on Lucario's head. He reached up and plucked it off. A Smash Ball had landed on him, from nowhere! Quickly he crushed it in his palm, and he began to glow. "AURA STORM!" He yelled. He fired a huge beam of energy, which appeared to be Aura, at Duon. The robot roared as it fell to pieces. Lucario slowly sank back down to the ground. He landed with a thud on his knees. "Wow, Lucario! Great job!" Sonic exclaimed, rushing over. "Thanks, Sonic." Lucario said. "Lucario, think you can keep going?" Mario asked. The pokemon nodded. "Good. You and Sonic, go on. We need to fix the ship." The Italian ran after Fox, who was headed back towards the ship. Sonic helped Lucario up, and the two ran off, looking for an entrance.

--

Ganondorf smirked as Duon was destroyed. "Just as I thought. They truly are formidable." He turned to the R.O.B's. "Prepare yourselves, drones!" He roared. "The heroes are coming! They must not damage the ship!" "YES SIR!" Replied the drones. They sent out signals for the army to guard the interior. "Do not worry, Master…They will be destroyed." Ganondorf said to a blank screen. But despite its blankness, evil laughter echoed from it…


	16. Fight for the Halberd part 1

Sonic: Brawl

Chapter 16

--

"COMIN THROUGH!" Shouted a voice. The small group of Primid guarding the corridor twisted around in time to see a big, spiky blue ball ram into them and destroy them. Sonic got out of Spin Dash and stood up. "Good work, Sonic." Lucario said, grinning. They turned to see a giant metal door blocking their way. "Now, its my show." Lucario said. He activated his aura detection powers and carefully observed the door. Then, he raised a palm… "FORCE PALM!" He shouted, using the attack on a certain spot on the door. Nothing happened. "Uh…Wazzat supposed to do something?" Sonic asked, confused. Lucario counted to three on his…three fingers…and then, with a loud groan, the door toppled backwards, landing on the floor with a loud THUD. Sonic let out a low whistle. "Impressive. Come on, we don't have all day." "Right!" Replied the Pokemon. They dashed down the hall. But if they had looked up, they would have seen a pair of yellow eyes glaring down at them from an air vent…

--

"Sir, the intruders are almost here! What do we do!" A R.O.B drone asked worriedly. "SILENCE!" Ganondorf roared. "I am TRYING to think here!" He remained silent a minute longer, then said, "I have an idea…Let HIM deal with them." He said, grinning. The R.O.B looked startled. "B-but sir, he's not onboard…" It stammered. "Oh, he is." Ganondorf said. "Just wait and see. He's here, somewhere. But until then, go send some Primid after them…" "Yes sir!" The R.O.B said, fleeing the room. Ganondorf looked over the monitors, glaring. "Where are you, Meta Knight…I know you're here…"

--

Sonic and Lucario arrived in a large, round room. "Where are we?" Sonic asked Lucario. Lucario gave Sonic a flat stare that said 'how should I know?'. "YOU ARE IN OUR DOMAIN!" Boomed a voice. The ground shook as two massive Primid dropped from the ceiling. "THIS IS THE BIG PRIMID KENNELS, WHERE WE, THE BIG PRIMID, STAY UNTIL WE ARE NEEDED BY THE ARMY!" Boomed one. Sonic snorted. "BIG Primid? Gee, that's REALLY creative." "YOU DARE MOCK US?" One of the Primids boomed. "YOU SHALL DIE!" Sonic rolled his eyes. "You know what they say." He curled into a Homing Attack, and rammed the Primid in the face. It fell backwards, with a loud boom. "The bigger they are, the harder the fall." Sonic said triumphantly, standing on the fallen Primid. Apparently he had forgotten that there were two, because in the next instant he was hit by a giant fist and hurled into a wall. Lucario winced. "Okay…" Sonic said, peeling himself off the wall. "NOW I'm mad." He ran at the other Big Primid, full speed ahead. However, it lifted a leg and stomped on him. "Oh, COME ON!" Sonic's muffled voice shouted from under the Big Primids huge foot. Lucario jumped up onto the Primids shoulder, and tapped it on the side of the head. When its head turned to see who was doing that, it got nailed in the face with a Force Palm. "TIMBERRRR!" Lucario shouted, as the Big Primid fell over.

Sonic, now freed from being crushed underfoot, ran over to Lucario and gave him a high-five. But they didn't see the two Big Primid get up and begin lumbering towards them. "DRILL RUSH!" Shouted an unfamiliar, Transylvanian-accented voice. A spinning, drill-like thing came into the view of the two heroes. They turned to see it ram the Primids into the wall, destroying them. The drill rush attack stopped spinning, and it revealed the person who had attacked. It was a short person, with a mask much like the helm of the battleship. He wore a cape and clutched a yellow sword in one hand. He raised it threateningly. "All of the Subspace Army is my foes! I shall destroy you!" He said, swinging the sword once, as if to make a point. "Oh, please. ANOTHER kook who thinks we're part of the army. Didn't you see us fight those Primid?" Sonic said. The short guy said nothing for a moment. Then he lowered his sword, and bowed apologetically. "I am sorry, my good fellows. I am Meta Knight. I own this battleship." He said. Sonic and Lucario exchanged surprised glances. "YOU own it? Then how come the army is using it?" Lucario asked. "They stole it." Meta Knight said simply. "I am here to take it back." Sonic grinned. "What a coincidence. We're here to defeat the army. Why don't we help each other out?" Meta Knight nodded. "That sounds like a good idea to me. Come. I know a shortcut to the control room." He ran down a hall way. Sonic and Lucario immediately followed. Soon they came to a fork in the hall. "Which way?" Sonic asked. "We go…Up." Meta Knight said. "Up?" Echoed Sonic and Lucario. Meta Knight reached into his cape and produced a Bob-omb. "I found this earlier. I thought it might come in handy. Now, DUCK!" Sonic and Lucario dove behind some conveniently placed metal crates, and Meta threw the Bob-omb at the ceiling. The instant it touched the ceiling, it exploded, forming a hole in the ceiling.

--

Ganondorf dove for cover as the floor beneath his feet suddenly exploded, for seemingly no reason. "What in the world…" He snarled. Suddenly Meta Knight, Sonic, and Lucario jumped through the hole. "Ganondorf! Return my ship, at once!" Demanded Meta Knight. "Not a chance! The army NEEDS this ship. But you're welcome to try and take it from me." Ganondorf said, a confident smirk on his face. "All right then. Its settled." Sonic said. "We fight for possession of the ship. LETS BRAWL!"

--

The Ancient Minister peered into the room where Ganondorf and the three heroes were. As they began their fight, he turned away and headed down the hall, to the prison block. He looked into one of the cells, and quickly opened it. He walked in. "Is it time?" asked a mechanical voice in monotone. The minister nodded. "It is time. Time to make them pay for how they treat the R.O.Bs." He removed his clothing, to reveal that he himself was a R.O.B. "This is revenge…For all of R.O.B kind!" The prisoner moved into the light, revealing a 2-D person colored black. "I will help you, friend." He said. "Thank you, Game & Watch." The former Ancient Minister said. "Come on. We have to leave." With that, the two left the cell, and headed down a corridor.

**Next: Ganondorf brawls the three heroes for the Halberd! Meanwhile, the Minister and G&W flee the battleship, for mysterious reasons…**


	17. Fight for the Halberd part 2

Sonic: Brawl

Chapter 17

--

Ganondorf smirked at the three heroes glaring at him. "Well? Are you going to stand there, or make your move?" He said. Lucario glanced at Sonic. "I don't know if this is a good idea, Sonic. If he thinks he can take us ALL on at once, he's either crazy or has a trick up his sleeve." He said. Sonic grinned. "Ah, don't worry. We can take him, tricks or no tricks." Lucario sighed. "If you say so…" "It is time for me to reclaim what is rightfully mine!" Meta cried, charging at Ganondorf. Ganon just stood there smirking. Meta Knight slashed his sword at Ganondorf…And it went right through. "What the-?!" Meta Knight said in surprise. Ganondorf laughed. "It's a hologram, genius." Suddenly hundreds of other Ganondorf's began popping into existence. "One of us is the real one. Can you figure out who's real…Or will you lose your life?" They said in unison. All of them rushed forward. They each aimed punches and kicks at the heroes, who desperately tried to avoid the barrage of attacks. "There's too many of them!" Lucario cried. Sonic didn't answer, he just kept pounding away at the holograms. But every time one of the holograms was defeated, two more took its place. It was a never ending cycle, and it looked like the heroes were trapped.

--

"Here it is. The hangar." R.O.B announced to G&W. The 2-d hero looked around. "Excellent. Now let us board a craft and escape this place." He beeped. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." A voice said. If R.O.B wasn't a robot, his eyes would have widened. A huge glove floated down from the ceiling. "YOU!" R.O.B said. "What're YOU doing here?! You aren't supposed to leave Subspace!" The glove laughed. "The Master gave me permission, just this once. He knew you were a traitor, and he knew the second you made your move. He sent me to deal with you." "Move aside, foolish glove!" R.O.B snapped. "I'm afraid I won't be doing that." Chuckled the glove. "Then, Master Hand, we'll have to settle this the hard way." R.O.B said. "With a fight." "Bring it, pipsqueak." Master Hand said. "C'mon, Game & Watch! Let's get him!" "Affirmative!" Responded the 2-D man. They charged forward. Master Hand simply floated up, and they ran underneath him. He then slammed himself down on the floor, a body slam of sorts, smashing the two heroes. "ACK!" R.O.B cried. "Ouch." G&W said. The 2-D warrior leaped up. Master Hand made a gun with his fingers, and suddenly fired three lasers. G&W pulled out a bucket, and the lasers went in. G&W hurled the oil that had formed in the bucket, saying, "Oil Panic." The searing hot oil landed on Master Hand. "ARRRRGH!" He screamed in pain. "Nice job, Game & Watch!" R.O.B said. "No big deal." Mr. Game & Watch replied in his usual monotone. Master Hand suddenly flew upwards like a rocket, then dove down, swooping towards them. Just as he was about to collide with R.O.B, the robot shouted, "ARM ROTOR!" Spinning his arms incredibly fast, he stopped Master Hand and flung him backwards. The flying hand crashed into the wall of the Halberd, which gave a lurch under his weight.

--

The ship suddenly lurched, knocking the heroes over. "What the heck was that?!" Sonic said. "I do not know. But I do not think it can be good." Meta Knight stated. "Quickly, the Ganondorf's are stunned. We must figure out which one is the real one! Focus hard, my friends!" Lucario nodded. Now that he had the chance, he used his aura powers. None of the holograms had aura's, because they were fake. Finally, he spotted one with a bright red aura. The Pokemon quickly charged up an Aura Sphere, then leapt into the air. "AURA SPHERE!" He shouted, firing the projectile attack at the real Ganondorf. Ganon realized they had discovered him just as it was too late. The attack hit him in the head, and sent him flying into the hologram projector, breaking it. All the fake Ganondorf's faded from existence. The Warlock scowled. "I'll make you pay!" He shouted, charging. Suddenly he was rammed in the chest by Sonic's spin dash. "Yeahhhhhhhh, I don't think so." The hedgehog said. Ganondorf raised his fist for a Warlock Punch, when suddenly he stopped. Three spears suddenly became embedded in the heroes backs, knocking them out. Ganondorf pushed Sonic off of him and got up. "You could've come earlier, you know." Ganondorf growled. His rescuer, a familiar looking black and red hedgehog, smirked. "What can I say, I love the drama. Come, it's time for us to make our escape." The hedgehog turned and strolled down the hall. Ganon glared after him for a moment before following.

--

The three fighters were glaring each other down. Or rather, they would have been, if G&W and Master Hand HAD eyes. Master Hand panted from exhaustion. R.O.B and G&W weren't…But of course, that was because they didn't have lungs. "You think you've beaten me, I suppose?" Master Hand suddenly said, breaking the silence. "No. I KNOW I've beaten you." R.O.B said. Master Hand laughed. "You are a fool, R.O.B. You dare betray the Subspace Army. You dare attack one of its most loyal and trusted generals. And worst of all, you dare defy the Master. These crimes alone call for immediate execution. And I INTEND to kill you." "Then I suppose this fights still on." R.O.B said. He looked and G&W. "You rest. I can finish him off." The robot said. G&W nodded. Master Hand flew up high, with a loud battle cry. R.O.B began charging up a large amount of energy. Master Hand dove downward. "Come on…" R.O.B whispered. Master Hand was getting close. "Come on…" R.O.B whispered, a bit more frantically. Master Hand was really close now. "Just a few more seconds…" R.O.B whispered in fear. Just as Master Hand was about to collide with R.O.B and destroy him, R.O.B unleashed the attack he'd been charging. "FULL POWER ROBO BEAM!" R.O.B cried, firing a powerful laser at Master Hand from Point-blank range. "AAAAAAAH!" Screamed the hand. It floated backwards, twitching in pain and twisting around, then it landed on the floor with a loud thud. It was defeated. "Quick, G&W!" R.O.B said. The two made a dash for an Arwing not far off. Just as they hopped in, Master Hand started to get up. "GO, GO, GO!" R.O.B yelled at the ship. The Hand started floating towards them, and then the ship took off. Master Hand watched them fly off. Then, silently, he vanished.

**Next: The Halberd's been reclaimed and the heroes have a new ally. But the fleeing Shadow and Ganondorf cause a problem or two for the heroes…**


End file.
